


0214

by lesyeuxdeyuno



Category: ASTRO (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Light Angst, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdeyuno/pseuds/lesyeuxdeyuno
Summary: "Matalino akong tao pero ewan ko pagdating sayo natatanga ako." — George, The Hows of Us.Isang short AU kung saan birthday lang, walang happy.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 2





	0214

**Author's Note:**

> Nandito kayo sa profile ko at babasahin niyo 'to because?

_**February 14, 2021**_

  
  
  
  


Hindi gaanong siksikan sa club kung nasaan sila Jaehyun ngayon dahil Sunday. May pasok kinabukasan kaya halos nowhere to be seen ang karamihan sa mga estudyante na nag-aaral sa mga university dito sa Katipunan. Sa case ng barkadahan nila, deadma kung may pasok kinabukasan o wala. Hadlang ba ang 7am class at major subject sa clubbing nila ngayon? Siyempre hindi. Walwal kung walwal. And besides, deserve naman na magpakasaya ngayon araw na ito kasi birthday niya. 

  
  
  
  


Hindi ito ang unang beses na icecelebrate niya ang birthday niya with his friends over inuman. Since grumaduate sila ng highschool naging tradition na nila na icelebrate ito ng magkakasama. Only child kasi siya at sobrang busy ng mga magulang. Lola lang niya ang kasama niya madalas sa bahay at yung kasambahay na every other day ang punta.

  
  
  
  


_Umay._

  
  
  
  


Ayan ang unang pumasok sa isip niya nang makita sa kalendaryo na Linggo pala tumapat ang birthday niya. Of all days naman bakit Linggo pa? Eto ang pinakaayaw niyang araw. Masyadong tahimik. Boring. Walang dating. Parang automatic na nagshashut down ang sistema niya kapag dumarating ang araw na 'to. 

  
  
  
  


Ready na sana siyang baliin ang tradition nilang magbabarkada kanina just for this day dahil talagang wala siyang gana magfunction at gusto lang manood ng Money Heist habang ngumangata ng Sweet Potato from Starbucks nang biglang magtext ang kayang bestfriend na si Chaeyoung. 

  
  
  
  


_From : Chae ♡_

_Jae! Sa Katips lang kayo mamaya, right? Sama ako ah! Wala akong magawa sa bahay eh._

  
_Please? Hindi ako masyado iinom! Promise! :)_

_Pakingshet sa saya kuya willie!_ Para siyang isang maswerteng home audience na tinawagan ng Tutok to Win pero ang kaibahan nga lang ay hindi paybtawsan ang napanalunan niya. It's A TEXT FROM HIS BESTFRIEND! NA 5 YEARS NA NIYANG MINAMAHAL.

  
  
  
  


_Sarap sa feeling! Happy birthday nga po talaga para kay Jung Jaehyun._ Siguro kaya Linggo tumapat ang birthday niya kasi may magandang plano sakanya si Lord at eto na yon, ang makasama si Chaeyoung mamayang gabi.

  
  


Back to the present time, eto na nga. Kanina pa halos mapunit ang labi niya sa kakangiti habang inaalalayan ang tipsy na si Chaeyoung papunta sa dance floor. Kanina pa ito mahigpit na nakahawak at nakakapit sa braso niya with matching hilig pa ng ulo sa kaniyang balikat. At shet na malagket walang paglagyan ang saya at kilig na nararamdaman niya. Parang any minute bigla na lang siya sasabog o maghahyperventilate. Eto rin ang time na loud and clear niyang naririnig ang sarcastic na boses ni Doyoung sa utak niya: _tuwang tuwa ka naman masyado riyan. feeling mo boyfriend ka niyan?_

Hindi naman niya idedeny. Sa pula ng tenga at mukha niya what's the point? _Feel na feel nga niya._ _At ano naman ngayon? Hindi lang naman siya ang ganito kapag may skinship sa taong gusto nila._

At bilang patunay ng pagiging feelingero niya ngayong gabi, everytime na may lalaking lalapit at magaayang sumayaw with Chaeyoung, pinandidilatan niya ang mga ito ng mata habang with consent na hahawak sa may bewang ng tipsy niyang bestfriend. _Shet. Sana pwede niya rin 'tong gawin on a daily basis._ Dahil hindi kalayuan sa dance floor ang table nila alam niyang pasimple siyang hinuhusgahan ng mga kaibigan niya. Hindi naman sila nangingialam. Hinahayaan na lang nila, birthday naman niya eh. Unspoken rule na walang babasag sa trip nang may birthday.

Sunod na tumugtog ang acoustic version ng Still Into You by Paramore at ang unang tanong niya sa utak niya ay bakit. _Club tapos ganyan ang magiging tugtog? Awit sayo DJ! Porket ba Valentines Day gaganyan ka na?_

  
  
  
  


But wait there's more! Hindi yan ang highlight ng gabing ito.

  
  
  
  


Mukhang paborito si Jaehyun ngayon ni Lord kaya binulungan nito si Chaeyoung na humarap at nakangiting kumapit sa leeg niya. _Wow lang di ba? Sinong mageexpect na mangyayari 'to? Parang scene lang sa mga kdrama na pinapanood ng Lola niya!_ And Jaehyun being the taller one at dahil na rin siguro sa shock sa ginawa ng bestfriend niya, ay napayuko which kinda closed their distance. Face to face. Literal. Para silang naghahalikan sa itsura nila ngayon. Narinig niya ang malakas na paghiyaw nila Doyoung at Johnny sa gilid. Hindi rin papahuli ang pinsan niyang si Sungchan na from his peripheral vision ay kitang kita niyang hawak ang cellphone at pinipicturan sila.

  
  
  
  


_'Gandahan mo pagkuha diyan para pwedeng gawing header sa twitter.'_ he mentally reprimanded his cousin. 

  
  
  
  


Pero magagawa pa kaya niyang header sa twitter ang kuha nilang yon kung sa mga nangyayari ay parang any minute papanawan na siya ng ulirat? 

  
  
  
  


Achiever at goal oriented si Jaehyun. Since kinder hanggang ngayong college straight As at never nawala sa honor roll at deans list. Born gifted ayon sa karamihan. Siya ang ACE ng Computer Engineering department. Lahat ng bagay kaya at kakayanin niya, except na lang siguro sa nasa harap niya ngayon. Ang kanyang tipsy bestfriend ay carefree na sumasayaw habang nakatitig sa mga mata niya.

Hindi niya ata kaya. 

  
  
  
  


No, scratch that _ata. Hindi talaga niya kaya._

  
  
  
  


Walang pag-aalis ng tingin kay Chaeyoung na kinanta ni Jaehyun ang paborito niyang linya sa kanta, yung chorus.

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_

_And even baby our worst nights_

_I'm into you, I'm into you_

_Let 'em wonder how we got this far,_

_'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah, after all this time_

_I'm still into you_

  
  
  
  


Nagpatuloy sa carefree na pagsayaw si Chaeyoung na siya naman niyang sinabayan. Hinayaan niya lang ang sarili na malunod sa mga mata at madala sa lasing na ngiti ni Chaeyoung sakanya. Iniisip niya kung meron ba itong meaning, kung meron ba itong gustong sabihin. Pero agad niyang kinontra ang sarili, malamang wala, asa naman siya na meron. Ngayon ba ang tamang panahon para isipin yon? Importante pa ba yun sa ngayon? Naalala niya ang palaging sinasabi sakanya ng pinsang si Krystal, " _Think about the present. Live for the present. Wag masyado magfocus sa pag-alala sa future. Sa future pa yon, matagal pa_."

Malapit na matapos ang kanta. Kung original version lang ito ng Still Into You kanina pa dapat ito tapos. _May maganda rin naman palang dulot na acoustic version ang pinatugtog nung DJ._ Isang verse na lang ibabalik na ni Chaeyoung ang distansya nila, babalik na ulit sila sa realidad. Pagkatapos nito, tatalikuran na siya ulit ni Chaeyoung. 

Nagtatalo ang utak niya. Isang parte nito ang nagsasabi na halikan niya si Chaeyoung. Birthday naman niya eh. At parehas silang nakainom. Pwedeng pwede niyang isisi ang mangyayari sa alcohol. Ganoon naman madalas di ba? Sa realidad man o fiction palaging nasa alcohol ang sisi. Pero isang parte din nito ang kumokontra sakanya at nagpapaalala na, _Jaehyun kumalma ka at wag padalos dalos. Si Chaeyoung yan, bestfriend mo_ . _Bestfriend mo for 5 years at sa iniisip mong gawin paniguradong mawawala lahat ng pinagsamahan niyo._

So, sinunod niya ang rational na parte ng utak niya. Muli nanaman niyang pinigilan ang sarili at ang nararamdaman, at piniling enjoyin na lang ang nalalabing ilang segundo nung kanta.

Ginalingan na sana niya katulad kapag nasa klase sila.

Pinairal na lang sana niya ang bingi-bingihan school of acting niya tulad kapag inuutusan siya ng lola niya at hindi na sana lumingon sa tawag ni Eunwoo. 

Nakipagfist bump siya sa mga bagong dating na kasamahan ni Eunwoo. Same school sila ng mga ito pero hindi same course. Hindi naman sila iba sa paningin ni Jaehyun, pero hindi rin naman sila close. Tanguhan at maikling kamustahan lang kapag nagkikita sa campus grounds. Si Eunwoo lang talaga ang tropa niya sa mga ito and to be honest, na-eenjoy lang naman ni Jaehyun ang presensya nila kapag naka-inom siya. 

Malakas siyang tinapik ni Mark, “ _Sino naman yang mga yan? Akala ko ba tayo tayo lang at yung minamahal mong bestfriend?_ ” 

" _Friends ni Eunwoo._ _Atenean din mga yan kaso ibang course._ "

  
  
  
  


“ _O, ibang course pala. Paano mo naging tropa?"_

  
  
  
  


Pinitik ni Jaehyun ang bibig ni Mark. " _Interview ba 'to? Ang dami mo namang tanong. Ka-course ni Chaeyoung si Eunwoo di ba? Kaya inaya niya._ ” 

“ _Ah, social butterfly naman pala and at the same time mayaman kasi may pambayad sa extended friends._ ” Kantsaw ni Doyoung. " _Hindi lang pala ikaw ang BOY BESTFRIEND NIYA ano? Dalawa na ata kayo ni Eunwoo?"_ malamang tanong neto sakanya. Idiniin pa talaga ang mga katagang _BOY BESTFRIEND_ . Parang isinasampal pa sakanya na _BESTFRIEND_ lang siya, nothing more, nothing less. Alam naman na niya yon at medyo tanggap na niya kaya kailangan pa bang iduldol?

Umiling na lang siya dahil alam niya kung saan mapupunta ang usapan na 'to, nilingon niya uli ang best friend niya. Na as of now ay wala na sa harap niya. 

Nanlaki ang mata niya at mabilis na nakisiksik sa not so crowded na dance floor to look for Chaeyoung. 

Naniningkit ang mata na nilingon niya ang magkabilang sides ng dance floor. Mabuti na lang at hindi masyadong siksikan ngayon kasi kung oo, malamang kanina pa sila nagkakiskisan ng pawis nitong mga sumasayaw. 

Parang tumigil ang mundo niya nang makita kung nasaan ang kanina pa niya hinahanap. _Hindi naman pala kailangang hanapin nag-abala pa siya. Mukha namang masaya at nag-eenjoy sa ginagawa._

Ayon na pala sa kabilang side, nakikipagusap sa kaibigan ni Eunwoo, si Mingyu. Mga ilang minuto siyang nakatitig sa mga ito hanggang sa nakangiting ayain na ni Chaeyoung si Mingyu sa dance floor. 

Nagulat naman siya nang biglang may tumabi sakanya at mahina siyang siniko. Lumingon siya at nakita ang pinsan, si Sungchan. Tinaasan niya lang ito ng kilay. Alam niyang kakantsyawan lang siya nito dahil sa nangyayari. Sanay nanaman siya. Walang bago. 

“ _Awtsu. Matatapos na raw ang birthday mo kaya sasaktan ka na raw uli ni Lord Jesus. Hindi na uli ikaw ang paborito niyang anak._ ” 

Bumuntong hininga na lang siya at ibinalik ang tingin sa dalawa. Sa 5 years na pagkakaibigan nila hindi na bago sa kanya ang ganitong eksena. Sa 5 years na pagkakaibigan nila ilang beses na siyang sinabihan nila Doyoung na umamin, pero hindi niya kailanman ginawa. Natatakot kasi siya. Na yung pag-amin niya ang magiging one way ticket niya paalis sa buhay ni Chaeyoung. Kaya sa loob ng 5 years ganito lang siya, walang magawa at ginagawa kapag nakikita niyang masaya sa piling ng iba ang babaeng mahal niya.

  
  
  
  


" _Mukhang naunahan ka nanaman ah? Pang-ilan na yan? 2021 na Jaehyun. Baka naman gusto mo ng mag-move on sa bestfriend mo?"_ mapait na paalala sakanya ni Sungchan.

  
  
  
  


Pagod na pagod nang magmahal si Jaehyun pero may magagawa ba siya? Hindi naman natuturuan ang puso eh. Ilang beses na ba niyang sinubukan na mag-move on at humanap ng iba? Hindi na niya mabilang. Sa tuwing hahakbang siya ng isang beses palayo, isang ngiti lang ni Chaeyoung, wala na, bumabalik ulit siya sa umpisa. Sabi nga ni George sa The Hows of Us " _matalino akong tao pero ewan ko pagdating sayo natatanga ako."_

  
  
  
  


Minutes have passed at wala na ang pinsan niya sa tabi niya. Nagtama ang mga mata nila ni Chaeyoung at nakangiti itong kumaway sakanya. Sinesenyasan siya nitong lumapit at sumama sa kanila. _Putangina, tama ba yon?_ Umiling na lang siya as a response and mouthed " _Tawag ako nila Dons."_ para hindi na ito magpumilit pa. As much as he wanted to join them, he can't. Pass muna. Magpapalipas muna siya ng sakit na nararamdaman.

  
  
  
  


As if on cue at mukhang nakasense ang DJ sa club na may isang pusong uuwing luhaan ngayong gabi, tumugtog ang I Hate That I Love You remix. Napamura siya mentally. Mukhang totoo ang sinabi ni Sungchan kanina na patapos na ang one day free trial niya sa pagiging paboritong anak ni Lord. Back to reality na.

  
  
  
  


_And I hate how much I love you_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you_

_But I just can't let you go_

  
  
  
  


_When would I be able to let you go, Chaeyoung?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! HAPPY VALENTINES GUYS! ♡


End file.
